Love over Lands
by WingedWolf121
Summary: Arthur will not marry while I am alive. Why, because I know perfectly well he's in love with his manservant, moron! Uther's POV on Merlin/Arthur. rated T for a few dirty words.


Title: Love over Lands

Summary: Of course Arthur mustn't marry! He's in love with Merlin, stupid. Uther's POV on Arthur/Merlin

A/N: Okay, "Sweet Dreams" just aired on the Syfy channel here in America, and in this one scene I was thinking; Oh, Uther ships Merlin/Arthur. Plus, I like Uther and felt like writing something from his POV

Arthur will not marry while I am alive.

Oh, I am quite serious. Perhaps you have noticed that while many other knights his age are settling down, I have not pushed Arthur towards marriage?

Lady Sophia would never do. His first love, a foolish strumpet who thought she could string along my son in order to gain lands for herself? It is lucky that she ran away into the night.

Lady Vivian would have been a good match. She comes from fertile line, she is beautiful. An alliance of that strength with Olaf's kingdom would be helpful to Camelot indeed. And Olaf would not mind so much if they were betrothed, to be married years later when Vivian is old enough to think properly. But Arthur will not marry her.

Morgana? _My_ _ward Morgana?_ Surely you jest. She is a very fine woman I grant you, and I'm sure she is to be a capable queen. But not to a man like Arthur, whom she loves as a brother. For her to bear him a son would revolt both of them. Morgana must be married to a weak man, whom she can toss aside with ease to rule his kingdom.

No. If that maid has any delusions that Arthur will marry her, she is more a fool than I believe her to already be. I do not care if Arthur is under those same delusions of love, I will sooner banish her than let them marry.

Why?

Because I know that love can destroy a man, or make him. If Arthur marries a noble girl with rich lands and makes her with child, each time they lie together he will die inside.

I know the pain of betraying a loved one. My dear wife Igraine, who died to give me a son. This taught me too late that heirs are what cousins are for. That risking a loved one for an heir is a terrible thing.

What do you mean this doesn't make sense? Of course is he marries a woman he'll just be wanting an heir, fool! He's in love with a man, and I hardly see that manservant bearing a child.

…did you think I haven't noticed those two? The way Arthur stares off into space during feasts, his eyes not on any woman but on the boy?

The fact that whenever there is danger, this boy is always the one at Arthur's side?

That Arthur and the boy have a deeper relationship than is proper between master and servant? You must be blind to miss these things.

Blind or Arthur. I blame myself for this-I have always spoken of how the Pendragon legacy must continue, he never even thought of loving a man. Perhaps if he had, those two would be sleeping with each other already and I would not have to worry about Arthur marrying someone else.

Well _obviously_ if Arthur marries someone else he will be miserable! I do care for my son's happiness, thank you very much!

And I know what it is like to live without your love. I do not wish for Arthur to go through this.

Now he has managed to convince himself that he loves that maid. As long as he defies propriety in this way, he can ignore how his heart truly feels. And the maid is so blown away by Arthur that she would believe anything he says.

It is a small defiance-one he can afford to distract himself from the boy.

I know this because I have been in this world many years. I knew Gaius when he was young and eying up my knights, I recognize the same looks in his ward's eyes.

Why would I mind it? So Arthur will not have an heir-as I said before, that is what second cousins are for. I sacrificed my one true love for an heir, must my son suffer the same?

It will cloud his judgment, it will hamper him on the field. It will kill him bit by bit. It will undo all the good the boy has done to Arthur.

Sleeping with Merlin every night on the other hand, will make Arthur a happy king, and a happy king is a better king.

Or at least it will make a more relaxed king. Nothing ruins my appetite at feasts like watching Arthur shift his weight and cross his legs whenever Merlin bends over to refill his cup.

Therefore, it is essential that Arthur does not do something foolish and _marry_ before Merlin gets to him.

Oh, you noticed that I have learned Merlin's name? Well, I try to keep track of those who are going to inevitably fuck my son.

And besides, Merlin would not make so bad a queen. He may have that mental affliction, but I have seen him talk Arthur down from killing me.

Mention that to anyone, and I will behead you.

More to the point, if he can please Arthur (which I have no doubt he can) and can show mercy to the people, what more must a queen do? Love over lands, I say. At least in this case.

_Librarian Geoffrey swallowed nervously and glanced at his King._

"_Do you er, wish all this put in the royal records sire?" Uther glared at him. _

"_Copy it, send it to Gaius, then burn it." With that the King swept out of the chambers, mutinously glaring at Merlin as he passed him. If that manservant didn't shag his son soon…well he would threaten to behead him._

_That would certainly get Arthur's attention. _

A/N: So, my first piece of Merlin fan fiction. Expect a lot more. Review please!


End file.
